ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diet Mtn Dew
Pamela Angela Malfoy, aka Nina, is a member of Our Family Is Better Than Yours! family. Place In The Family Tree Nina is the daughter of Shan and Mark, the sister of Karla, Alison and Tyler, the niece of John, the cousin of Ellie and Emmett, and the goddaughter of Joey and Nasia. Trivia * Is always hyperactive. * Loves Glee, The Glee Project, Friends, Pretty Little Liars, Victorious and Eurovision. * Speaks Croatian, English, Bosnian, Serbian, Montenegrin, German, Spanish and a bit of Italian and French. * Her favorite books are those from the Harry Potter series. * Her favorite movie is The Host. * Her favorite author is Suzanne Collins. * Her favorite actress and actor are Jim Carey and Jennifer Lawrence. * Looks like a mix of Lea Michele, Nina Dobrev, Victoria Justice and Selena Gomez. * Has an A in school. * Loves to read a lot, and be on Facebook. * Can be immature sometimes, but with a little help from her friends she becomes mature again. * Is Ellie's awesome, one-year-younger clone * Has a slightly untasteful sense of humor. * Is a roman catholic. * Her OTPs are Fannie (The Hunger Games), Chaylin and Camrissa (The Glee Project), Cailey (Suite Life on Deck), Hinny (Harry Potter), Tike and Klaine (Glee) and herself and her crush. * She has two cats at home, but she still prefers dogs. * She can't understand the fact that her friends smoke cigarettes and weed and get drunk. * She isn't very popular at school, but still everyone knows her and she has a lot of friends. *She adores the movie Liar Liar. *She tends to change a word in the name of a movie to 'bacon'. *Showed a picture of herself in chat and wanted to leave the wiki afterwards because she freaked out. *Was good friends with Ellie and Lily and is sad that they left. *Scared of graduating from elementary school (8th grade) next year. *Is preparing a video for her graduation consisting of the songs "We Part Tonight", "Golden Years", "Glory Days", "Graduation Song (Friends Forever)" and "Cannonball". *The summer '12 was the best summer in her life, but she thinks that summer '13 is going to be even better because she already has so many things planned. *In school, she passed every single year with an A (so far). *She fit into the wiki fast, even though she hated it at first. *Doesn't understand why everybody on the wiki is so obssessed with Mean Girls as it's just an average movie. *Knows how to bake cookies and cake, make coffee, pasta and soup. *Doesn't do anything around the house unless her parents ask her to do so. *John creeps her out. *She is Facebook friends with Shan and Karla, whom she knows in real life. Relationships *Shan: Shan and Nina met on The Glee Project wiki and bonded on this one. Right now they're best friends and Facebook friends. See more: Nina-Shan Relationship *Joey: Joey and Nina met on The Glee Project wiki as well and have bonded a lot. They're kidders, unicorn buddies and NINJAS. See more: Joey-Nina Relationship *Ellie: Ellie and Nina met on this wiki and have bonded. Nina's is Ellie's clone and they're very alike. See more: Nina-Ellie Relationship *Mau: Nina and Mau are dating for a month now and they're going to the Spring dance together. See more: Nina-Mau Relationship *John: John recruited Nina for this wiki and they're rather close. See more: John-Nina Relationship *Karla: Karla and Nina are real life best friends and colleagues. They go all the way since kindergarten, and are close on the wiki too. See more: Nina-Karla Relationship *Lily: *Delilah: *Nasia: Category:Users Category:Wiki Couples